girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!
Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! (魔法×戦士 マジマジョピュアーズ!) is the 2nd instalment in the Girls x Heroine series. The themes of this season is magic and dreams. In summer of 2019, a Korean dub of Magimajo Pures was announced to air. The name was changed to "Miracle Magic" (미라클매직). Production Like the previous season, Takara Tomy and OLM with the assistance of Shogakugan and EXPG created another season in the franchise. A "TV Drama Girls Audition" was held that chose the main cast of MagiMajo Pures. On January 30, 2018 the 3 main cast, episode 1 special guest (Akina Minami), Ryo Kurihara and the director Miike Takashi held a press conference to announce the show. An idol group was also created with the assistance of EXPG. Magical2 provided the opening and ending theme of the series whilst also holding live performances. Story MagimajoPures Episode List Jama Danshaku wants to remove dreams from the world, and with the Nuisance Troupe steals the Majoka Jewels and turns them into Akiramestones. Rin and Mitsuki, Magic Warriors from the Magic World, go to the Human World and encounter Momoka who wants to save her friends dream, thus turning into a MagiMajo Pures with the Heart Ruby. Later reunited with Shiori and Yuria, the 5 girls transform into MagiMajo Pures to protect people's dreams! Characters MagimajoPures * Momoka Aino (愛乃モモカ; Aino Momoka): A bright and energetic first year middle schooler, Momoka has moved to a new town after her dad received a new job. There, she sees two mysterious beings partaking in a battle. When her friend's ballet teacher is turned into an Akiramest, she transforms into a Magic Warrior. She is the Heart Magic Warrior with the Heart Ruby. Her theme color is pink. Her name changes to 'Peach' in the Korean dub. Played by Yuki Miyoshi. * Rin Shirayuki (白雪リン; Shirayuki Rin): A mysterious and cold lady who always speaks formally. From the magic world, Rin is childhood friends with Mitsuki. She is the Frozen Magic Warrior with the Frozen Sapphire. Her theme color is blue. Her name changes to 'Rina' in the Korean dub. Played by Momoka Sumitani. * Mitsuki Hanamori (花守ミツキ; Hanamori Mitsuki): An energetic girl and named as the motor nerve of the group, she is a sporty and athletic girl who is childhood friends with Rin from the magic world. She is the Flower Magic Warrior with the Flower Citrine. Her theme color is yellow. Her name changes to 'Hani' in the Korean dub. Played by Misaki Tsuruya. * Shiori Hoshina (星奈シオリ; Hoshina Shiori): A mature yet mischievous female who loves fashion. Also from the magic world, she was saved by Momoka and the others after being brainwashed to work for Jama Hiko. Lalanyan is her fairy partner. She is the Star and Moon Magic Warrior with the Star Amethyst. Her theme color is purple. Her name changes to 'Sera' in the Korean dub. Played by Youka Ogawa. * Yuria Nijiiro (虹色ユリア; Nijiiro Yuria): A little shy, Yuria is a powerful magic warrior from the magic world that came to the human world to protect the others. A magic warrior with the Spirit of the Unicorn she has the Rainbow Diamond jewel. Her theme color is rainbow. Her name changes to 'Yuri' in the Korean dub. Played by Kurea Masuda. Magic World * Tiara (ティアラ): A mentor-like lady to the girls, she is the administrator of the Magic World and Human World bridge way. She owns a jewellery store called "Tiara" that is a connection between the worlds. Played by Mariko Shinoda. * Mokonyan (モコニャン): A pink cat-like fairy who can turn into a small plushy ball. Played by Sakura Ando. * Lalanyan (ララニャン): A purple cat-like fairy who is partners with Shiori. She was taken by the Nuisance world which caused Shiori to be downhearted and brainwashed by Jama Hiko. Played by Izumi Okamura. Nuisance World * Nuisance Baron (邪魔男爵; Jama Danshaku): Ruler of the Nuisance World. Hating dreams, he wants to get rid of dreams from the world. Played by Kenichi Endou. * Nuisance Boy / Masahiko Makabe (邪魔彦; Jama Hiko / 真加部正彦; Makabe Masahiko): Jama Danshaku's son, he gave his father a faulty weapon so that he could rule instead. Disguising a student in the school, he tries to get closer to Momoka. Played by Kanata Hosoda. * Grand Demon (グラン魔; Guran Ma): Jama Danshaku's mother and Jama Hiko's grandmother, she appeared to take revenge after Jama Hiko was purelized. Played by Kumiko Mori. * Impossible Tarou (ムリ太郎; Muri Tarou): Member of the Nuisance Troupe. Played by Louis Kurihara. * Useless Kid (ムダ子; Mudako): Member of the Nuisance Troupe. Played by Akosuya Miki. * Hopeless Nojou (ダメ之丞; Dame Nojou): Member of the Nuisance Troupe. Played by Osamu Fujiki. Items * Majoka Porte (マジョカポルテ; Majoka Porute): A transformation item used by Momoka, Rin and Mitsuki in the shape of a compact. * Majoka Lumina (マジョカルミナ; Majoka Rumina): A tact-like weapon used by Momoka, Rin, Mitsuki and Shiori to purelize enemies. * Majoka Palette (マジョカパレット; Majoka Paretto): A transformation item used by Shiori in the shape of a smartphone. * Majoka Iris (マジョカアイリス; Majoka Airisu): A tact-like transformation item and weapon used by Yuria that has all the exact same functions as the Majoka Porte, Majoka Lumina and Majoka Palette. * Majoka Livre (マジョカリーブル; Majoka Riiburu): A case that is used to store all the Majoka Jewels. * Majoka Crest (マジョカクレスト; Majoka Kuresuto): A bracelet that all members have. * Majoka Lantern (マジョカランタン; Majoka Rantan): A lantern-like item that the girls can use to practice magic. Attacks * Shiny Dream Galaxy (シャイニードリームギャラクシー; Shaini Doriimu Gyarakushii): The main attack minus Yuria. * Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション; Oorora Doriimu Reboryuushon): The main attack similar to Shiny Dream Galaxy but with all five members. * Royal Dream Purelize (ロイヤルドリームピュアライズ; Roiyaru Doriimu Pyuaraizu): The attack used when they are in their Royal Form Transformation. Merchandise Click here for more information MagimajoPures Merchandise Gallery Click here for the MagimajoPures Gallery Trivia * MagimajoPures stands for "Magic Witch Pures". ** The 'pures' comes from "purelizing" their enemies. * The series is also known as "Magic x Warrior MagiMajo Pures" or "Majimajo Pures" External Links * Official MagiMajo Pures Website * Official AniTele Website * Official Instagram * Official Twitter * Takara Tomy Toys * Official TV Tokyo Website Category:Magic x Warrior MagiMajo Pures Category:Series